the_owls_of_globotronfandomcom-20200213-history
Baurich Feketesmith
Early life Baurich was the youngest son of the Feketesmith family. Amongst a borough of Frawdian blacksmiths, the Feketesmith faired well in their trade. Baurich however wasn't interested in forgery, instead he would spend time creating little contraptions out of the surplus material of his father's workshop. The borough, Airom, was alongside the main road that connected the two industrial destricts of the city of Cognia. City connections for trade usually resulted in an influx of schnapps who would scavenge the land, suffocating the production in Airom. Since coming of age, Baurich has worked at his workshop inventing recreational creatures. When one of his creations ran amok in his shop and crashed through his woolen clothing hanging up on the wall, getting mangled in the process. When Baurich went up the contraption, he saw something magical in the way the wool appeared as a skin for the creature. Unfortunately, in the following months he soon learnt that there was just no local market for these woolen creatures. So he decided to look elsewhere, convinced that he could find a settlement with as keen of an interest as he had. Acompanying him on his travels is his original woolen creature, moults. Career Baurich made a comfortable living inventing both off the shelf and bespoke creatures. The creatures mainly consisted of quadrupeds due to their interesting characteristics but also the convenience it created regarding getting the creature to balance. He also creates creatures featuring multiple gyroscopic mechanisms. His next endeavour was working towards flying creatures, a project that he worked on for 3 years. Frustrated, he decided to take a break and go back to what he knew. It was then that he created molts and so sure that he was onto something big, he went with the woolen creatures instead. Travels First travel out of Cognia ---- His first time leaving Cognia, Baurich was very anxious. His workshop in Airom has seen steady customer interest however the city exchange platform was unbearably busy. It was fully of characters he had never seen before. He did recognise some Frawdians and also Schnapps, and one such appeared to be getting harrassed by a Frawdian travelling salesman. Curious as to how the Schnapp may have ailed him, Baurich attempted to make his way through the crowd to the couple but was subsequently knocked over and trampled. Being of a big build, this didn't harm Baurich, but as he looked up, he saw the Schnapp was running away from the salesman having stolen his briefcase. Fortunately the case was returned and the schnapp cheekily tried to make pleasant conversation with Baurich, which wasn't well received. When the new city arrived, Baurich went aboard. As a child, his father had read him stories regarding the foreign cities. One city he remembered vividly was Oscaris , a city full of amazing steam powered creatures. He had on occasion had customers who had travelled from Oscaris who often held his work in high regard. It was for this reason that Oscaris was Baurich's destination. He soon learnt however, that he had gotten on the wrong city. The city he was on did not speak a tongue of which he was familiar. This was a big issue as he'd not only spent a large portion of his gold for accomodation in a different city, but he didn't know where to begin searching for a temporary place to stay. He entered the first shop that he came into, to his surprise he found display swords, instruments of great beauty. There were a number swords that were of clear Frawdian origin. In his workshop, Baurich stuggled to engage with the customers. Fortuantely, his interest and passion in his work helped him create a comfortable atmosphere. While he admire the craftsmanship of the swords, it wasn't his forte. Still, he attempted to talk to the person behind the counter. Fortunately he spoke a common tongue. Unfortunately, he wasn't open to Baurich and made this very clear. After is was obvious that he was getting no answers, he left the shop. As he did this, he heard a smash from a nearby shop which had dark drapes running down the inside of the shop, hiding it's contents from it's thereby functionless windows. One of these windows had a hole through it and local people were exiting the surrounding building to find out the source of the noise. Baurich noticed on a stairwell the Frawdian salesman from the city exchange platform looking dead eyed at the amassing crowd, his briefcase opened by his feet. Category:Characters Category:Frawds Category:Inventors